Disguise/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is DISGUISE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Becky pointing at Huggy vaguely dressed as WordGirl on the roof of the house across the street-- from the short The Wrath of Tobey) (Clip 2: Huggy dressed in a clown costume-- from the short WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, Part 1) (Clip 3: Huggy dressed as a rich gentleman-- from Swap Meat) (Clip 4: Huggy dressed as a gorilla-- from the short WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, Part 1) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily! Emily: A disguise is the type of monkey Huggy is! What a cute disguise he is! Beau Handsome: Ehh, no. (Tommy rings in.) Tommy: A disguise is a way of changing how you look. If say I were to wear a beard and a cowboy hat, so WordGirl wouldn't know it was me asking for her autograph again. Beau Handsome: That is correct, Tommy. Congratulations! You are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl trunk full of disguises! (The curtain opens, revealing Huggy in front of an open chest with outfits. The audience ooohs. During Beau's next lines, Huggy changes his appearance to fit what is being described.) Beau (offscreen): Disguise yourself as a fireman! A French spy! A teapot! A game show host-- Hey! (Huggy is now dressed as Beau himself.) Beau Handsome: We didn't talk about you disguising yourself as me! (Huggy gives him a raspberry.) Beau Handsome: Very funny! (Huggy chatters at him.) Alright, come on, Huggy. There can only be one host of the show. (Huggy, still dressed as Beau, puts on a fireman's hat.) Beau Handsome: Much better. That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on... the bonus round! Tommy, you correctly defined the word disguise. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Sure am! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for disguise. (Picture 1: Mr. Botsford holding a pan of Beans ala Botsford-- from Chuck!) (Picture 2: Granny May dressed up as a cheerleader) (Picture 3: Two-Brains' henchmen playing cards.) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Tommy. Tommy: (laughs) I don't know who Granny may thinks she's fooling, disguising herself as a cheerleader! Beau Handsome: That is correct, which means, you're our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! (The curtain goes up and Huggy is dressed in the same cheerleader outfit as Granny May. He chatters with disgust.) Tommy: I win Huggy, disguised as a cheerleader?! Beau Handsome: No, you just win the disguise, Tommy. Well, that's our show. See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes